Oh for the Love of
by Shadowasexybeast
Summary: Well this was not what he had planned, it was just supposed to be just the two of them. Even he couldn't predict what happened next. One-shot
1. Zero's POV

**My First Vampire Knight one-shot**

 **Many, mistakes**

 **Reviewed by my friend**

 **I will take no bad criticism, and it will be ignored, this is the way I wrote it and I like it.**

* * *

 **Oh for the love of**

Dusk was a dangerous time at Cross Academy, it was a time where the creatures of the night roam the grounds, and when two species cross paths, Hunters and Vampires.

Cross-over was always hectic for the discipline committee, riled teen-aged girls having striking boys flaunted in front of them every weekday at dusk.

On this peculiar day, the night class were rather hungry, they had run out of blood pills early and another shipment was not due for another four days, so with all the girls around them it was hard to resist.

The only things preventing the Vampires from attacking the day class were the school's prefects Yuki Cross the adopted daughter of the school's chairman and Zero Kiryu, Vampire hunter and Ex-human.

With all the girls, there it was always difficult to wrangle them in to a straight line, well for Yuki that is. Yuki being the kind-hearted girl she was always had trouble in keeping the girls and some boys from stepping all over her.

The creaking of the gate that separates the night class from the day class alerted all the day class student of their idols incoming and the prefect of the coming storm which was hormonal teenagers.

When the Vampires came into view all the anticipation the girls (and boys) held busted out. The two prefects caught in the scuffle went down, Zero being the ex-human he regretfully was managed to catch himself in the fray, Yuki being human was not and crashed painfully on the ground being stomped on by everyone trying to get to their favorited night class student. Zero seeing Yuki crushed underneath everyone had enough.

"If you don't all get back in line I will personally give you all detention and call off crossover for the rest of this school's existence" Zero warned, he knew he could do any of the things he threatened but they didn't know that.

"you can't do that" "please no" "why can't you be nicer Kiryu!" "no, my Idol-kun" were thrown around a lot by the girls. Zero gave no response just looking menacing at the pureblood who had waltzed up to the fallen female prefect.

"Kaname-senpai" Yuki blushed seeing her hero once again come to her rescue, picking her up and showing her his smile even though it never reached his eyes. he whispered something in her ear. Zero had enough he made his way towards the pair.

"you need to be more careful around them Yuki you could get hurt" Kaname soothed, he could hear the angry stomps making their way towards them before they were forced apart when the ex-human pushed Kaname away before telling him to head to class and proceeded to dragged Yuki away. When he was satisfied by the distance between them he let her go.

"Zero you could have been nicer you know" Yuki ranted, all the while punching his shoulder and pulling his hair. Acting like a mother more than his adopted sister like she was supposed to.

"well excuse me for trying to help, maybe next time I won't" Zero doubted he could even stand not to help her when she was in need. The duo turned around to continue their duty as prefects.

When the struggle was over, Yuki and Zero ushered the day class to their dorms. Splitting up to begin patrolling the school, Yuki taking her usual route that lead around to the classrooms occupied by the night class, And Zero's around the trees and stables.

On Zero's way to the stables his nose caught a familiar scent, it gnawed at his senses, his eyes widen, blood that's what Zero could smell and it was Yuki's blood.

Sprinting towards where the smell was strongest, if Zero hadn't had blood that morning he wouldn't be sure if he could control himself, gripping his trusted gun bloody rose, he entered a sort of clearing where the trees seemed to bow and create arcs, with waves of wisteria cascading down. Light from the moon pierced through the foliage, highlighting the violet petals. Its beauty went unnoticed by Zero, with his attention being stolen by the two silhouettes in the middle.

"YUKI!" there she was, with the pureblood bastard Kaname Kuran. Zero pushed himself between the two. He once again dragged Yuki away from the pureblood he held Bloody Rose up to be in line with the other's head, only then did he permit himself to check on Yuki.

"Yuki, get back to the dorms now" Zero requested once he saw that the cause of the intoxicating smell of her blood was a large scratch that was likely caused by scrape from a strong sharp branch.

"but Zero" Yuki questioned, she was scared for Kaname she knew he would be able to look after himself. It was just that Bloody Rose was a hunter's weapon and could cause severe damage if the bullet hit in just the right spot.

"Now, Yuki!" Zero never turned to face her when the Vampire in front of him started to make his way towards him. Zero held strong not wavering in his attempt to stop the pureblood from getting to Yuki.

"just listen to him Yuki, I will be fine" Kaname's deep smooth voice had helped Yuki in making her decision, although reluctantly. Before she left the clearing, she turned, making sure to have one last look at the pair before she left.

When Yuki was out of sight Kaname made his move, he slammed his arm to the outstretched limb knocking Bloody Rose to one end of the clearing and Zero the other, coughing Zero stood up he wiped off a bit of dirt that had smudged on his cheek when he hit the ground, glaring at Kaname.

"You bastard what will it take for you to leave Yuki alone" Zero wasn't sure if his teeth could take the amount of pressure he was putting on them. Kaname slowly turned towards Zero, nothing but a smirk shining on his face.

"That's a dangerous offer you have given me Kiryu" His brown eyes shining in the darkness. Zero's shoulders tensed sensing the dangerous aura the pureblood was admitting from every pour in his body. Grinding his teeth together Zero dared to look Kaname in the eyes, defiant Lilac met mischievous Auburn.

"Darn it just tell me what you want" Zero barked, before he could even blink Kaname was behind him and had him locked in a tight grip, arms locked firmly to his sides.

"I want your blood" Kaname whispered into Zero's pale ear, slowly he trailed his tongue down his throat before settling at the base, the licks turned to kisses, basking in the feel of the trembling boy against his chest, trying in vain to get away from his embrace.

Feeling the blood pulsing beneath his mouth, Kaname's Fang began to elongate and his eyes bleed to the red hue of blood lust. He couldn't help but to tease the ex-human, sensually scraping the tip of his fangs on the boy's throat, causing the hunter to let out a gasp of pleasure.

For a few minutes Kaname had been teasing the ex-human wanting to hear more of his voice. The pounding of the boy's heart started to overwhelm Kaname, slowly his fangs sank into the helpless body, the skin tearing like paper.

The moment the fangs found their mark an explosion of rich blood pooled into Kaname's mouth, filling it to the brim, the body struggled harder. The vampire greedily gulped all the blood within his mouth before he started to suck the blood out of the ex-human. Kaname could feel Zero struggles fading and slowly getting heavier and the warmth faded leaving nothing but a cold shell.

He didn't care, the blood tasted too good to pass up, nothing could stop him from reducing Zero to a pile of dust.

 _A flash of light disturbed his feeding_

He glanced up, ripping his fangs from zero's abused neck, fresh blood dripping from both the twin puncture marks in his neck and the corner of Kaname's mouth.

 _A scream tore through the forest surrounding the academy_

Well… maybe this will

* * *

 **Hahaha I'm an evil girl (I'm not no matter how hard I try to be TnT)**


	2. Yuki's POV

**Well thanks to everyone who viewed this fic and asked to continue, I decided not to continue but to go on different people's POV**

 **If I get enough people to ask or I get inspired, I might continue from where I left off originally.**

 **If anyone didn't know by now I made the previous chapter to be confusing.**

 **Once again, no bad criticism and many mistakes**

 **Oh, For The Love Of**

 _ **(AN: most of the fic stays the same just with what happens to Yuki)**_

Dusk was a dangerous time at Cross Academy, it was a time where the creatures of the night roam the grounds, and when two species cross paths, Hunters and Vampires.

Cross-over was always hectic for the discipline committee, riled teen-aged girls having striking boys flaunted in front of them every weekday at dusk.

On this peculiar day, the night class were rather hungry, they had run out of blood pills early and another shipment was not due for another four days, so with all the girls around them it was hard to resist.

The only things preventing the Vampires from attacking the day class were the school's prefects Yuki Cross the adopted daughter of the school's chairman and Zero Kiryu, Vampire hunter and Ex-human.

With all the girls, there it was always difficult to wrangle them in to a straight line, well for Yuki that is. Yuki being the kind-hearted girl she was always had trouble in keeping the girls and some boys from stepping all over her.

The creaking of the gate that separates the night class from the day class alerted all the day class student of their idols incoming and the prefect of the coming storm which was hormonal teenagers.

Yuki looked up in anticipation for the Pureblood Vampire Kaname, she didn't care what the other girls thought of her, when Kaname came to greet her at crossover.

When the Vampires came into view all the anticipation the girls (and boys) held busted out. The two prefects caught in the scuffle went down. Yuki could briefly see Zero go down but was lost when a rush of black uniforms blocked her view of him.

She had smacked painfully onto the ground, she managed to slow her fall by darting her arms out in front of her, but the rush of bodies slamming and trampling over her.

"If you don't all get back in line I will personally give you all detention and call off crossover for the rest of this school's existence" She could here Zero threaten all the day class students, all the students. It wouldn't be a Night class crossover without Zero warning or threatening someone and the vampires.

Soon the usual "you can't do that" "please no" "why can't you be nicer Kiryu!" "no, my Idol-kun" were thrown around a lot by the day class girls. Yuki got to on her knees when she looked up and spotted her hero (and not so secret even if she thinks it is crush) heading towards her.

"Kaname-senpai" Yuki blushed seeing her hero once again come to her rescue, he lent forward and offered her his hand, picking her up she failed to see what was beyond his smile, all she did was flush and look to the floor and shift nervously.

He moved to position his lips close to her ears, she flushed feeling his hot breath cascading down her ear. In the corner of her eye flashes of silver going in and out of her peripheral vision, she payed no attention to the flashes instead to the sexy pureblood in front of her.

"meet me at the edge of the garden, in a few minutes" Kaname pulled away, the silver flashes now dominated her right eye, turns out that you shouldn't ignore them because you will have an angry, over protective hunter/prefect/older brother on your hands.

"you need to be more careful around them Yuki you could get hurt" Kaname soothed, the angry stomps became louder as Zero made his way towards them. They were forced apart by angry male prefect. he pushed Kaname away before telling him to head to class and grasped Yuki and proceeded to dragged her away. It seemed when he was satisfied with the distance between them he let her go.

"Zero you could have been nicer you know" Yuki ranted, all she could do to get a rise and see her point to the hunter was to punch his shoulder and pull his hair. She knew acting like a mother more than his adopted sister was the only way to get her older brother to listen to her.

"well excuse me for trying to help, maybe next time I won't" Zero tried for the warning to be true but she knew no matter what he will always help her when she was in need. The duo turned around to continue their duty as prefects.

When the struggle was over, Yuki and Zero ushered the day class to their dorms. Splitting up to begin patrolling the school, Yuki taking her usual route that lead around to the classrooms occupied by the night class, And Zero's around the trees and stables.

Yuki turned to make sure Zero wasn't watching, when she confirmed it she diverted towards where she was meeting Kaname.

"Kaname" Yuki slowed her pace, only stopping when she was a few feet away from the pureblood. She turned her face to look towards the floor, she couldn't stop her face from flushing when he started to reach towards her face.

"Yuki there is no need to be like that around me" he caressed her cheeks, bring her face up to look at him, Kaname turned to look behind him. Kaname took his hand away from her and started to walk into the forest behind the garden.

"Yuki, follow me, I found a beautiful clearing that I believe you will enjoy" he turned back toward Yuki a smile on his face extending his left hand towards her, waiting for her to grasp it. Yuki hesitated unsure

When Yuki did end up grasping the purebloods hand, he guided them toward the 'beautiful clearing' as he put it,

"it is just past these few trees, now be careful there are pointy branches here" he let go of her hand to move some of the more troublesome branches, however unknowingly brought a sharper branch in line with Yuki's arm. When Yuki moved forward the branch snagged the sleeve on her uniform and dragged along her arm.

Yuki cried out in surprise and pain, she brought her arm to her chest, Kaname concerned with her cry of pain, gently lead her towards the clearing he told her about. He brought her arm to view the damage that was done, a jagged scratch blots of blood swelled along the scratch was what he could see.

While Kaname studied the scratch on her arm, Yuki surveyed where around her, they were in a clearing where the trees seemed to bow and create arcs, with waves of wisteria cascading down. Light from the moon pierced through the foliage, highlighting the violet petals and when a gust of wind blew through the clearing, well Yuki couldn't put it into words.

Yuki glanced over to Kaname and spotted a few petals in his hair, she giggled and moved her arm that was not in Kaname's grasp and brushed the violet petals from his surprisingly soft locks. Her face flushed when she saw Kaname staring at her.

Kaname's head turned to the right obviously hearing a sound Yuki couldn't and by the time the sound of snapping branches and twigs register in Yuki's brain, in burst a very furious Hunter brandishing his trademark weapon.

"YUKI!" Zero shouted, and charged at them, he pushed himself between the duo, and once again dragged her away from Kaname. Yuki was pushed behind Zero, in his pointless attempted to protect her. Yuki saw that Zero raised his weapon in line with Kaname's head and turned to look over hid shoulder to glance at Yuki.

She saw him glance at her arm briefly at what she assumed was her scratch, when he once again turned to face Kaname, Yuki looked Kaname in the eye's and saw utter loafing in his eyes.

"Yuki, get back to the dorms now" Zero requested of her. Yuki's knuckles white from the pressure she was putting on them, she itched no to grasp her own hunter weapon artemis, but doing it know could cause Zero to prematurely shoot Kaname.

"but Zero" Yuki questioned, she was scared for Kaname she knew he would be able to look after himself. It was just that Bloody Rose was a hunter's weapon and could cause severe damage if the bullet hit in just the right spot.

"Now, Yuki!" Yuki flinched at the harsh tone that Zero used, she silently pleaded for Zero to turn and face her, but he never did, she moved her hand to grasp his rigid shoulder but Kaname just shook his head.

"just listen to him Yuki, I will be fine" Kaname's deep smooth voice had helped Yuki in making her decision, although reluctantly. Before she left the clearing, she turned, making sure to have one last look at the pair before she left.

The further away from the pair she went the more her anxious she got, she almost turned around a few times, but Kaname's reassuring words kept her on her current path towards the academy.

"Are you sure you saw Kaname-sama travel down here?" a girl's voice was heard from behind a shrub. Yuki peaked to see who was out after curfew, she saw a group of three girls each holding something in their hand.

"I'm sure he went down here, we just have to avoid Kiryu-Kun and Cross" the girl on the left said moving whatever was in her hand to the left and put her other hand on the middle girl's shoulder. Yuki had to move closer to be able to catch the three girls, Yuki took a misstep and tripped on a root landing hard on the ground and in front of the three girls.

"Crap it's cross, run!" the girl on the right said all three took off in different direction, you could hear them each of them stumble through the trees trying to get away from the female prefect.

"wait! Get back here!" Yuki shouted getting up off the ground she didn't know which girl she chased, but each time she got close she would trip and loose the distance she had gained, the forth time she tripped she lost the girl completely.

Yuki was so tired she didn't immediately get up, but a sudden terrified scream echoing in the direction of when she last saw Kaname and Zero, she got up so fast she once again and turned so fast almost toppled over.

 _Kaname! Zero!_

Yuki took off hoping everything was ok.

 **Ok I will be doing on in another point of view and I need three or four names if you could please post it in the review, then when I post another chapter (there will be two more) one in Kaname's View (who is next and the other well you'll see when I post it)**

 **The best or most common three or four names I like I'll have a vote and the results will be posted on the Kaname's chapter.**

 **Please if you do review can at least two of them be female names Please**


	3. Kaname's POV

**Oh For The Love Of  
Ch 3 **

* * *

Dusk, a dangerous time from humans at Cross Academy, the time where my people awaken. And a time where two species unfortunately cross paths, Hunters and Vampires.

Waking up at dusk was never a hard task for the pureblood after sleeping ten thousand years, he had enough of it. Life was getting dull, if it wasn't for his precious girl and the hunter boy spicing it up he didn't know what he would do.

After doing his morning routine, he left his room to meet up with his fellow students/followers he sensed Seiren move behind him as he moved down the stairs to the foyer. As usual the foyer was occupied with the nobles, Ruka and Hanabusa were arguing with Akatsuki standing behind them watching with little to no interest on what his cousins were arguing about.

On one of the couches, Takuma sat enjoying a cup of tea, talking with Senri and Rima. Senri was sitting to opposite to him munching on a pocky stick Rima had offered him. Said girl was sitting on the arm of the couch with a nearly empty pocky box in hand, Kaname couldn't care to listen in on what they were (more like Takuma) saying.

By the time Kaname had reached the bottom of the stairs the nobles had moved into a line and bowed to him showing the respect that was due to purebloods. Kaname barely acknowledged the polite bows as he moved towards the dorms exit to head to class.

Walking down the long path towards the Gate that separates the moon dorms from the main building, he could hear the Day class students waiting for their passing to get to class.

"behave" Kaname said to the rest of the night class, he signalled the gate keeper to open the gates, a brief silence swept across the day class students the only the creaking of the gate was heard. When the gates fully opened, the night class was no longer obscured by the gate, every student present (except the prefects) busted out in excitement, both prefects were caught in the fray.

Kaname payed no attention to Zero's side of the line, as the moment Yuki went down and got trampled on by her fellow students, he gracefully walked over to her. None of the day class students blocked his path.

"If you don't all get back in line I will personally give you all detention and call off crossover for the rest of this school's existence" Kaname had to resist to smirk, Zero threatening all the Day class students was normal, next he just had to threaten a vampire then crossover would be over.

The students froze around him and Soon the usual "you can't do that" "please no" "why can't you be nicer Kiryu!" "no, my Idol-kun" were thrown around a lot by the day class girls. He was almost too Yuki when she got up on her knees she had looked up, Kaname knew when he was spotted as her face was flushed,

"Kaname-senpai" Kaname smiled it reminded him of a time when Juri would make that kind of face to Haruka, it hurt but he had to put on a face for his precious girl. Kaname lent forward and offered out his hand for her to take, when she did her gaze had never left the ground,

When she did look at him again she just flushed again, and her feet shifted on the ground he could to she was nervous. Kaname could already hear the blood vessels in Zero heard burst as he moved forward to Yuki's face.

He moved to position his lips close to her ears, he could hear Yuki's heartbeats accelerate, oh how he wanted to taste the sweet blood she had in her veins. Kaname breathed out to settle his primal need for fresh blood. Zero's stomps drew Kaname out of the blood lust haze.

"meet me at the edge of the garden, in a few minutes" Kaname pulled away, he could tell Zero was almost within reaching distance, Yuki just then seemed to realise that Zero was upon them. Oh, how this hunter infuriated him.

"you need to be more careful around them Yuki you could get hurt" Kaname soothed, the angry stomps became louder as Zero made his way towards them. They were forced apart by angry hunter. Zero pushed Kaname away before telling him to head to class and grasped Yuki and proceeded to drag her away.

Kaname just watched them it seemed that they were arguing, if he had wanted to he could have eavesdropped on their conversation, but if he had to guess it was a lecture about how Zero should be nice and what not.

When The duo turned around Kaname ordered the night class to head off to class, he could tell that the prefects had a lot to do as many of the students tried to follow them. it wouldn't take long for the nobles to make it to class.

"Kaname" It was the voice of the moon dorms vice president Takuma Ichijo, Kaname turned to face his to his childhood friend, Kaname can't say he had many friends in his past life and the Kuran ancestor and even now he could count all the people he could called friends on his fingers.

"What is it Takuma?" Kaname questioned, he was about to leave for the garden hoping to get there before Yuki, so he could make sure the hunter was nowhere near them. Takuma just smiled and tilted his head to the side.

"please, remember, that hunters from the association are to be here, they would use any incident a vampire especially you, makes to try and shut down the academy" it was touching for Takuma to look out for him, but he doubted that the hunters had that sort of power over him or headmaster Cross.

"oh, Takuma how senseless do you think I am, I won't risk the integrity of this academy" Kaname turned and headed to the garden, he could sense that Yuki and Zero had finally split. By the time Kaname had made it to the garden he could see Yuki jogging in the distance.

"Kaname" Yuki slowed her pace, only stopping when she was a few feet away from him. She turned her face to look towards the floor, she couldn't stop her face from flushing when he started to reach towards her face.

"Yuki there is no need to be like that around me" Kaname caressed her cheeks, bring her face up to look at him, Kaname turned to look behind him, he couldn't wait to show her the surprise he had found. Kaname took his hand away from her and started to walk into the forest behind the garden.

"Yuki, follow me, I found a beautiful clearing that I believe you will enjoy" he turned back toward Yuki a smile on his face extending his left hand towards her, waiting for her to grasp it. Kaname could tell that Yuki was conflicted for whether or not to grasp it. When Yuki did end up grasping his hand, he guided them both toward the 'beautiful clearing' as he put it.

"it is just past these few trees, now be careful there are pointy branches here" Kaname let go of her hand to move some of the more troublesome branches, however unknowingly brought a sharper branch in line with Yuki's arm. When Yuki moved forward the branch snagged the sleeve on her uniform and dragged along her arm.

Yuki cried out in surprise and pain, she brought her arm to her chest, Kaname concerned with her cry of pain, gently lead her towards the clearing he told her about. He brought her arm to view the damage that was done, a jagged scratch blots of blood swelled along the scratch was what he could see _ **.**_

Kaname, could tell that it wasn't serious but if the wind would suddenly change direction towards the main building it could draw the attention of the night class and other vampires patrolling outside of the academy border gates.

Kaname turned his gaze to Yuki, she seemed entranced with the clearing, he was pleased it, he made sure of when he found the place to take Yuki their when it was in full bloom, when Yuki turned back to him she giggled and moved her arm that was not in his grasp and brushed his brunet locks, Kaname was surprised to see that petals had fallen out. Yuki's face flushed again when she finally noticed Kaname staring at her.

A familiar presence was getting closer, when he wasn't focused on Yuki he could now hear the rushed footsteps, heading in their direction, soon both him and Yuki were waiting for the appearance of the hunter.

Moments later in burst a very furious Hunter brandishing his trademark weapon, Kaname couldn't tell what was running through the hunter's head but all probably had the same outcome, shoot the Vampire holding Yuki, whether friend or foe.

"YUKI!" Zero shouted, and charged at them, Zero forced himself between the duo, and once again dragged Yuki away from Kaname. Zero had Yuki positioned behind him acting as the shield he was meant to be.

Kaname saw the weapon in Zero's hands and knew if he wanted to he could avoid all the bullets and rip Zero's throat out, but he was too precious to Yuki, so he left him be. When Zero had lined the gun so that the barrel was inline with his head, the hunter had made a fatal error he turned his gaze away from a vicious predator.

Kaname just watched as once again Yuki's and Zero's attention returned to him, all the while unaware that Yuki had seen the loafing in his eyes. If Zero ever put Yuki in danger unintentional or not he wouldn't think twice of killing him.

"Yuki, get back to the dorms now" Zero ordered Yuki. Kaname could tell she was conflicted from the how white her knuckles were from the pressure she was putting on them, her hand twitched he guessed it was to wield her weapon, however she made no movement to grasp it.

"but Zero" Yuki questioned, from the look in her eyes Kaname could tell she was scared it was touching but did she think so little of him, to not be able to defend against a hunter's weapon, especially in the hands of such a young and inexperienced hunter.

"Now, Yuki!" this infuriated Kaname as Yuki flinched at the harsh tone that Zero used, from the look Yuki was giving Zero, Kaname guessed she just wanted him to leave and get back to patrolling. Yuki moved grasp Zero's rigid shoulder but Kaname just shook his head.

"just listen to him Yuki, I will be fine" Kaname's deep smooth voice had helped Yuki in making her decision, although reluctantly. Before she left the clearing, she turned, making sure to have one last look at the pair before she left. Kaname had enough of this attitude of Zero's, he hoped he could scare Zero enough to listen to his suggestions.

When Yuki was out of sight Kaname made his move, he slammed his arm to the outstretched limb knocking Bloody Rose to one end of the clearing and Zero the other, coughing Zero stood up he wiped off a bit of dirt that had smudged on his cheek when he hit the ground, glaring at Kaname.

"You bastard what will it take for you to leave Yuki alone" Zero wasn't sure if his teeth could take the amount of pressure he was putting on them. Kaname slowly turned towards Zero, nothing but a smirk shining on his face, He was going to enjoy this.

"That's a dangerous offer you have given me Kiryu" His brown eyes shining in the darkness. Kaname could see Zero's shoulders tensed when he released some of his dangerous aura the pureblood was admitting from every pour in his body. Zero seemed to be struggling to submit to him yet he still dared to look Kaname in the eyes, defiant Lilac met mischievous Auburn.

"Darn it just tell me what you want" Zero barked, before he could even blink Kaname was behind him and had him locked in a tight grip, arms locked firmly to his sides. Yes, he may have started this as a joke but he just let himself bask in the euphoric pleasure it brought him.

"I want your blood" Kaname whispered into Zero's pale ear, slowly he trailed his tongue down his throat before settling at the base, the licks turned to kisses, basking in the feel of the trembling boy against his chest, trying in vain to get away from his embrace.

Feeling the blood pulsing beneath his mouth, Kaname's Fang began to elongate and his eyes bleed to the red hue of blood lust. He couldn't help but to tease the ex-human, sensually scraping the tip of his fangs on the boy's throat, causing the hunter to let out a gasp of pleasure.

For a few minutes Kaname had been teasing the ex-human wanting to hear more of his voice. The pounding of the boy's heart started to overwhelm Kaname, slowly his fangs sank into the helpless body, the skin tearing like paper _ **.**_

The moment the fangs found their mark an explosion of rich blood pooled into Kaname's mouth, filling it to the brim, the body struggled harder. The vampire greedily gulped all the blood within his mouth before he started to suck the blood out of the ex-human. Kaname could feel Zero struggles fading and slowly getting heavier and the warmth faded leaving nothing but a cold shell.

He didn't care, the blood tasted too good to pass up, nothing could stop him from reducing Zero to a pile of dust.

 _A flash of light disturbed his feeding_

He glanced up, ripping his fangs from zero's abused neck, fresh blood dripping from both the twin puncture marks in his neck and the corner of Kaname's mouth.

 _A scream tore through the forest surrounding the academy_

 _Well… maybe this will_


	4. Day Class Girl's POV

**well here is the second last chapter of "Oh for the Love of"**

 **I will be doing a sequel later on still need to work out a plot for it but it will be done so if you are interested in the sequel then watch out for "Can't possibly be" to appear on my page.**

 **I don't know which pairings will be in the sequel, haven't decided yet. So if you would like a pairing or a spur of the moment with a pairing (E.g. Zero and Kaito, Ichiru and Yuki, Hanabusa and Akatsuki) just post a comment and I'll see if they could be added into the plot.**

* * *

 **Oh for the Love of**

 **Day Class girl's POV**

I had hoped to make it to crossover earlier, but I forgot to grab my camera before I left for class this morning, so by the time I made it to crossover it was already overflowing with my fellow class mates, I may be short, but I was determined to get to the front of the line.

Fortunately, the side I was on was guarded by Yuki Cross, so my be Prefect but she was completely hopeless, I started to push my way to the front, hoping to get a good view, and maybe be able to get a few shots of my Kaname-sama.

But before I could make it to the front the gate where the Night Class exit, started to creak, I looked up hoping to see Kaname-sama when he exited. I swear my heart beat couldn't get any faster as I waited for a glimpse of my beloved Night Class.

With my short frame, I was unable to see anything but their hair, but that didn't stop me from forcing my way to the front, it seemed my movement caused a chain reaction with my fellow students.

Everyone started to push their way to the front, I just went with the flow and followed everyone's movement, until I was slammed into another body, the quick glimpse I had was that I had slammed into Cross and knocked her down.

When Cross toppled, others just seemed to trample on top of her, I felt guilty for a moment but that is all it was a moment, as I had a view of Kaname-sama heading this way, I made sure to turn the flash off as not to notify the prefect of the photo's I had taken.

"If you don't all get back in line I will personally give you all detention and call off crossover for the rest of this school's existence" Kiryu-kun's voice startled me, as the photo clicked I had moved making the picture all blurry.

"Please no" I said aloud, but it was drowned out by other forms of protests by everyone, I was so close too, if Kiryu-kun had waited a few moments longer I would have had the perfect shot of Kaname-sama facing towards me.

"Mikan, are you alright?" the soft voice and gentle hand on my shoulder, brought me out of my sulking, I look up my friend Yumiko, I stare into her hazel eyes and I pitifully showed her the blurry picture I had taken.

"Kiryu-kun ruined my photo" I plant my face into her chest, I hear her giggle at my pathetic display I was showing her. She just ruffles my short strawberry blond hair, I grumble into her uniform making sure to ruffle and crinkle her blouse.

"Kaname-senpai" I turn my head and snarl at the prefect cross, I don't get what Kaname-sama sees in that girl she's shorter them me, flat chested and they look like they could be sibling, that's just gross.

Cross's looks so pathetic trying to act all innocent and cute, when all she is doing is leading two of the cutest boys in the whole academy. How can she be so cruel, as Kaname-sama moved his head lips over Yuki's ears, I'm pretty sure I bruised Yumiko's arms.

Yumiko had coincidently moved us so that we weren't blocking Kiryu-kun's view of the female Prefect and dorm president. When Kiryu-kun was approaching we left looking for our other friends. however, as we were leaving I coincidently heard the words muttered to Cross.

"meet me at the edge of the garden, in a few minutes" I gripped my camera, that gave me an idea, If I could get to the garden before Cross I could coincidently come across him and maybe turn his affections on to me and not Cross.

Yumiko and I leave the area just as Kiryu-kun made it the to duo. It didn't take to long to find Suzuki she always seemed to find herself by a water fountain, even when she wasn't trying to go anywhere, Emiko and I speculated she probably an aquatic creature with how often she finds herself near a water feature.

"Suzuki!" I wave at her drawing he attention away from the darkening sky, I run at her stopping just short of her, I look behind her searching for our missing friend, she never misses Crossover and I mean never.

"where's Emiko?" Yumiko said trailing up behind me, Suzuki just looked towards the sun dorms, we followed her gaze, the towering building could be seen between the trees and on the girl's side you could see a few lights on.

"She couldn't make it, she can't leave her dorm without vomiting" Yumiko and I both frown, it was very rare for Emiko to get sick but when she does it was often she would be admitted to the infirmary.

"Poor Emiko, I hope she feels better soon" I look at my camera, then to the suns dorms again, I smile and jump away from Suzuki and Yumiko.

"I know, lets get a picture of Kaname-sama for Emiko" I hold up my camera to the two they both look hesitant, as they know Yuki often patrolled by the classrooms were the Night Class had their classes.

"I heard Kaname-sama say that he will be meeting Cross at the gardens if we get their quick enough we could snap a few pictures then leave before Cross could get their" that seemed to get Suzuki on my side she always had a soft spot of Emiko and would do anything for her when she was sick.

"Sure, we could do that, we just need to go to our dorms and get out own camera's more pictures, means more to choose from and at different angles" Yumiko agreed with Suzuki with Mikan being short she could get lower angles enhancing his head and body, Suzuki and her could get better frontal face views.

With all three is agreeing they quickly headed off to their dorms to fetch their cameras, before they were off to the garden hoping to catch Kaname-sama alone and without Cross in the immediate vicinity.

"No! were to late Kaname-sama just left with Cross" Mikan once again sulked, this was the only chance they had to get him out of class without the risk of a Prefect finding them. Yumiko grabbed Mikan's shoulder and dragged her into the trees

"don't worry I saw Kaname-sama go this way, maybe we could follow them until they separate then snap the photos" Yumiko couldn't stand to see Mikan like that all she wanted was a picture of Kaname-sama then she was going to get one.

They were lost that was how Mikan would put it, they were sure they were following the path Kaname-sama took but the forest all looked the same eventually, now they were at risk of being discovered by Kiryu-kun and Cross.

They stopped after a while hoping to find their bearing, Mikan vowed that the next time she was going into the forest she would bring paper and make herself a map of the area, because she doesn't plan on getting lost again.

"Are you sure you saw Kaname-sama travel down here?" I looked at Yumiko, hoping she definitely knew where they were going, because Mikan wasn't feeling very comfortable to felt like someone was watching them. she gripped her camera rubbing her hands along the buttons.

"I'm sure he went down here, we just have to avoid Kiryu-Kun and Cross" Yumiko said moving the camera to her left hand and placed her hand on Mikan's shoulder, it seemed to calm her down a bit that was till a body slammed into the ground in front of them.

"Crap it's cross, run!" Suzuki said all three took off in different directions. Mikan and Yumiko went deeper into the forest, Suzuki ran towards what she believed was the way back to the sun dorms. Each having trouble navigating and tripping over rocks and roots to escape the female prefect.

"wait! Get back here!" they could hear Cross, Mikan was sure Cross wasn't following her as the sound of her tripping was getting fainter and fainter, so she slowed down to a complete stop. catching her breath, she surveyed she surroundings.

In front of her were wisteria trees to moved forwards to see more of the beautiful trees. A gasp of pleasure was heard. Mikan froze, had he heard, that right? She looked over a bush that was in front of her, what she saw almost gave her a nose bleed.

There was Kaname-sama and Kiryu-kun in what looked like to be having an intimate moment, Mikan blushed this would be the perfect picture for Emiko, she was a huge Yaoi, BL and any sort of things concerning two boys fan.

Mikan raised he camera, as she was taking a picture, she noticed that the flash was turned back on, she had a moment to freak out as she was now about to be discovered, but if she got the picture it would all be worth it.

 _A flash of light engulfed the clearing_

Kaname-sama had raised his head from Kiryu-kun's neck, Mikan's eyes widened blood that was what was dripping down Kaname-sama's mouth as well as Kiryu-kun's neck.

Mikan opened her mouth as a scream tore through the forest surrounding the academy. Not long after that Mikan's world went black.

* * *

The characters from this are made up, i may use them later in the sequel

Suzuki – light Brown hair, green eyes, average height

Yumiko – red hair, hazel eyes, tall

Mikan – strawberry blond hair, brown eyes, short (not as short as Yuki)

Emiko – chocolate brown hair, blue eyes, average height


End file.
